


I Just Wanna Taste It (Watermelon Sugar High)

by howtohold



Series: Explicit A/B/O [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: The point is Tony's already knocked up with Steve and Bucky's spawn, yet his body seems to think otherwise with the way he's so desperate for some good dick, or dicks lately.--omegaverse. stuckony.featuring male lactation, nipple play, and mpreg
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Explicit A/B/O [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831339
Comments: 11
Kudos: 589





	I Just Wanna Taste It (Watermelon Sugar High)

**Author's Note:**

> ...okay so since the first part has Harry Styles's song as a title, I figured maybe this one should have one too lmao.
> 
> Here's another **very self-indulgent, un-beta'd** fic. Another venture/practice/attempt at writing explicit fic. 
> 
> Featuring preggy, horny Tony with milky nips mmm
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

No one told him about this.

But then again, in his circle of friends _(which is mainly Pep and Rhodey so it ain't circle whatever, shut up!)_ he's the first one to get up the duff. Nevermind that Rhodey's an Alpha and that Pepper's not planning to start a family anytime soon.

\- The point is, he's _already knocked up_ yet his body seems to think otherwise with the way he's so _desperate_ for some good dick, or dicks lately.

Heats are supposed to be the optimal time for breeding and yet here he is, seven months pregnant (with twins!) but still so horny for it, like a heat-drunk omega.

Okay, so maybe Tony did do his research (and by research meaning browsing through many informative websites on omegan pregnancy and male omega pregnancy in particular). Yes, this was normal that sometimes his hormones would go wild and tell him to ride Steve's and/or Bucky's dick.

Still, reading about it is different from listening to a trusted friend share their experiences about pregnancy sex.

Another thing that was kinda rare but totally happens to some expecting omegas per some doctor named Erwin on the internet, is the early onset of _lactation_.

So yeah.

This is what his predicament is lately: full belly, leaking nips, raging boner, and wet, warm hole.

Despite the weight of his children, he's still capable of being on all fours, one hand thumbing his ultra-sensitive now _milk_ -producing nipples and the other stuffing his asshole like it's the Thanksgiving Turkey.

Tony presses on his magical spot and more slick flows out of his hole. He whines and goes slack on the bed, shoving his face on the pillow that has the combined scents of Steve, Bucky, and him.

His chest rubs on the fuzzy blanket, which makes him release a high pitched moan. Milk stains the blanket and _damn it_ , now he has to change that because no one wants the smell of spoiled breast milk.

Steve and Bucky are still at work and won't be returning until two in the afternoon. For now, Tony has to satisfy himself with his fingers instead of two big dicks.

What a great morning.

**

"Why does it smell like heat pheromones?" Rhodey asks as he barges inside, placing the Thai food on the coffee table.

"Because I'm all pent-up and I just finished jerking off." Tony replies, unashamed. 

"What, two big cocks aren't enough?" Pepper teases as she transfers the spring rolls on the plate. Rhodey snorts and shakes his head, used to the vulgarity of his friends.

"Ok, who's fixating on genitals now?" Tony counters sassily. He reaches for a piece of spring roll but Pepper bats his hand away.

"Wash your hands first." 

Tony wiggles his fingers, "Already did, Ma'am." 

Pepper and Rhodey entertain him with good food and endless chatter about their daily lives but still, his hormones can't seem to calm down. Every now and then, he'd feel tingly and his mind drifts away from the friendly comversation towards Steve and Bucky's pecs, biceps, fingers, asses, the way Bucky bites Steve's lower lip and the deep growl Steve makes when Bucky blows him--

\-- Damn it. He can't stop thinking about his alphas!

**

"Maybe it's your body wanting to stay connected with your alphas," Pepper theorizes as she rubs Tony's bump in gentle circles.

"You're almost at the end of your term, maybe your body's telling you to bond more with your alphas before the babies come out."

Tony adjusts his head on Pepper's lap, "If I wanted to bond even more with those idiots, their knots would stay stuck in my ass, or mouth...or both."

Pepper lightly tugs at Tony's hair. Tony toothily grins up at her. 

It's not as if he was insecure with his relationship, with his marriage. His alphas are always transparent with what they feel for him and they've always lavished him with so much love, care, and affection. He's practically being spoiled so much, with they way his alphas dote on him.

"It's just hormones and stuff," Tony lets out a big yawn. "It'll probably die down in a week. Then, I'm gonna be back bitching about swollen ankles."

Pepper laughs fondly. 

Rhodey sighs, "You better not start craving for shawarma again, or I swear to God..." 

Tony succumbs to a peaceful afternoon nap with Pepper and Rhodey chatting in the background.

**

It turns out that his hormones screaming at him to get banged intensely will not die down in a week.

It also turns out that Bucky has developed a fetish for his milk-leaking nips and is currently driving Tony insane with the insistent manner he sucks and plays with Tony's chest. In hindsight, it isn't that surprising actually, considering how often the brunette alpha played wirh Tony's and Steve's tits before.

Steve too, loves thumbing Tony's nipples even when he wasn't overflowing with milk yet. But now, he's too engrossed in eating Tony's hole and pumping Tony's dick.

 _"Ah, mmnngh, ah_ " are the only sounds Tony's capable of producing as his husbands continue to ravish his body. He can't even afford to lift his ass up for Steve and it's Steve holding his hips up entirely.

Tony's even probably drooling, delirious with the immense pleasure his body's receiving.

Steve inserts a finger inside Tony and massages his prostate. Tony's hole squeezes him tight while he lets out a loud whine.

Bucky chuckles, "Stevie, do that again."

And Steve does, this time adding another finger inside their omega. He searches for that raised bump and presses on it with greater force.

Tony's legs shake and his toes curl. Slick floods his hole even more and he tightens again on Steve's fingers. His nipples feel tingly as he feels milk spurt out.

Bucky groans, " _Shit, babe. Look how fuckin' wet your tits are."_

Tony gasps as Bucky pinches his nipple while licking the other. More milk flows out as his alpha begins sucking on it. 

_"Damn it, Buckyyy--ahhnnngh"_ Tony pants heavily, his hips twisting in Steve's grip. Steve rubs the sensitive head of Tony's dick, urging him to cum.

"Steeeeve, I'll-- _fuuck_ , I'm fucking _close_!" 

Steve pistons his fingers in and out of Tony's ass, making sure to graze his prostate each time. He tugs on his omega's cock, milking it, driving Tony into moaning, incoherent mess.

Bucky gives a playful nip to one of Tony's nipples and that's it, Tony climaxes. As he cums, milk shoots out from his nipples and wets Bucky's face.

"Fuck, that's so _sexy_." Bucky laughs breathlessly as he touches his face. He catches a drop of milk on his chin with his thumb and licks it off.

Tony collapses bonelessly on Bucky's chest. Though he just came, he wants more. Wants something thick and hard inside him. His body, though already heavy with child, is begging for seed, for an alpha's knot.

 _"Fuck me,"_ He whines. Because shit, what the fuck he's so thirsty for it. _"Get inside me, Steve."_

Steve chuckles, and slaps Tony's butt playfully.

He lines his dick between Tony's buttcheeks and slides it slowly, instead of entering Tony.

"Still not enough, darlin'?" Steve drawls out.

"-- _Nnngh_ , just get in me already!" Tony pleads, _"Fuck me, alpha. Pleeease--"_

And Steve finally does, he enters Tony carefully. He bottoms out and waits until Tony adjusts to his size. Everything in Tony sings once Steve's dick is nestled inside him, he mewls in delight, a blissed out smile blooms on his lips. He bucks, urging his alpha to move but Steve stays still.

Already, Steve can feel his knot starting to form. Steve inhales a few deep breaths, willing himself not to knot just yet.

But Tony clamps down on him, 

_"--move, alpha, please?"_ Tony whines. _"Fuck me hard, Steeeeeve--"_

Steve growls, and obliges. He fucks into the omega roughly and deeply. The sound of flesh hitting flesh fills the room, along with pleasure-filled groans and moans.

Bucky grabs his cock and Tony's, enclosing them in the heat of his palms. He uses Tony's cum to jerk himself and the omega in time with Steve's thrusts. He drinks in the noises that leaves Steve's and Tony's lips. He grows even more hard when he hears the wet squelch of Steve's dick pumping in and out of Tony.

He halts when he notices _something else_ \--

Letting out a deep groan, Bucky tries not to cum at the obscene sight Tony makes:

_With each forceful thrust from Steve, milk squirts out from Tony's nipples._

...Not only that, _Tony's swollen belly, the womb housing their unborn children, is messy and stained with his own semen, his slick, and now his milk._

 _"Goddamn it, doll."_ Bucky growls, extremely turned on by their _filthy, needy pregnant omegan husband._ He kisses Tony, sucking on his tongue and eliciting more lewd noises.

Bucky grabs Steve's head and kisses him too. The wet noise of their mouths made Tony shiver in pleasure.

Sandwiched between his alpha husbands, there's nothing else Tony wishes for at the moment.

...

.

.

_(Except maybe, the occasional double penetration....after the safe birth of their children, of course!)_

**Author's Note:**

> ...so yeah. Why the fuck am I not working on my WIPs lmao. 
> 
> Honestly, I was so surprised at how well received and liked the stuckony pwp fic I wrote was. That was my first explicit fic! And it has about 900 kudos now!!
> 
> All the kudos and comments on that fic encouraged me a lot . ❤
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated xoxo


End file.
